Seven Minutes in Hell
by Fiona12690
Summary: What if Evie ducked when Mal tried to push her into the closet under the pretense of playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and accidently shoved Jay into the deadly room? Jaylos, Drabble, Hurt!Jay, Scene Re-write, IOTL.


**Seven Minutes in Hell**

 **Summary:** What if Evie ducked when Mal tried to push her into the closet under the pretense of playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and accidently shoved Jay into the deadly room? **Jaylos, Drabble, Hurt!Jay, Scene Re-write, IOTL.**

 **A/N:** If anyone would like to submit a Jaylos prompt, I'd be happy to write it. :)

 **Enjoy the Story!**

"Who wants to go first?" Mal asked. All around her she could hear shouts of, "Me! Me! Me!" and "Are you kidding?"

"She does," Jay announced, holding a very recognizable blue cape.

The capes owner turned to look Jay in the face. "I do? What do I want to do?"

Mal hid a smirk. 'Perfect.' Evie had arrived. "Evie, sweetie! So glad you could make it!" Mal said invitingly, throwing her arms theatrically around the girl and giving her a giant fake embrace. "Just playing a wee bit of Seven Minutes in Heaven... Want to play?"

"I don't... know," Evie muttered hesitantly, looking around at the other party members.

"It'll be a scream," Mal promised. "Come on, you want to be my friend, don't you?"

Evie stared at Mal with a hint of disbelief. "You want _me_ to be your friend?"

"Sure, why not?" Mal threw her arm around the princess and led her to the closet door, opening it.

"But doesn't a boy go in here with me?" Evie asked shrugging out of Mal's hold.

Mal looked at Jay, Jay looked at Mal. For a castle-schooled princess she sure knew a lot about kissing games.

"Alright... Jay step up, you're kissing a princess." Mal cheerfully retorted. Jay gracefully walked with silent footsteps until he was shoulder to shoulder with the fairest of the isle.

Mal danced her way behind the both of them; raising her arms quickly, palms out and cackling which led to Evie glancing behind her to see Mal's obvious intent to only push her in.

Evie ducked in front of Jay and it happened in only a matter of seconds. Mal had pushed Jay into the closet and slammed the door shut. The crowd scattered in fear after they heard a loud snap, followed by a loud scream. Except Carlos. He remained standing where he was, his face as white as the tips of his hair. "Mal, What have you done?"

"I was trying to play a dirty trick... what did it look like I was doing?" Mal hissed in reply backing the boy into the wall behind him. It wasn't like they were taught to care about other people. "You want him out? You get him out."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The shove inside the closet was something that caught Jay a little by surprise but it was the agonizing pain of his arm being torn into by something hard and cold with razor sharp teeth that enraptured his senses.

The snap of steel of met steel. Jay screamed.

Blood ran down in rivulets on his arm. He pulled back slowly to see the damage. He could count four deep wounds on his arm. 'What was that?' He looked around letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. He saw fur traps littered all over the floor, lying in wait for the next animal to wander right through. There were so many of them that one wrong step could do even more damage to him. How was he going to get out of here? There were probably ten? Twenty? A hundred traps in front of him. How big was this room anyways?

His foot came into contact with something heavy and cold, so he retreated. How could he do this without loosing a vital body part?

'This light has to be coming from somewhere,' Jay thought. 'Could there possibly be another way out of this room? A window? Maybe another door?' Jay squinted. Yes, that was another door on the otherside of the room. There was his way out.

He could do this. All he had to do was move slowly, carefully. He was clearing the ground fast, sliding one foot in front of the other faster, a little faster. The door has to be near...

He struck a trap and it popped up with great force, he narrowly escaped. As the trap fell to the floor, it hit another trap which sprang up and hit another one and so on and so forth. A chorus of steel blades against steel blades rang out in the surrounding darkness like a horror show. Jay knew he couldn't move slowly, he had to _run_.

 **BAMBAM BAM BAM BAMBAM BAMBAMBAM**

With traps slamming shut behind him, one or two almost catching onto him, he ran for the door.

 **BAM BAMBAM BAMBAMBAM BAM BAM BAM**

One after another, one a hairbreadth away from catching his boots as he finally found the door handle, left the room and shut the door behind him.

Just as soon as he thought he was safe from the deadly closet, he was plunged right into a dark furry monstrosity.

Jay twisted and turned, but only succeeded in wrapping himself deeper in fur, dense, thick, woolly fur... with two armholes? Jay was stuck inside a fur coat. He tried to shrug it off, but he was smack-dab in the middle of dozens of coats...all black and white, all fluffy and thick.

This was Cruella De Vil's fur closet, her wonderous collection, her obsession, her greatest weakness and Jay was tangled right in the middle of it.

That must mean those fur traps back there were her security system... Jay finally managed to untangle himself and push aside the wall of fur, just as a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him through to the other side.

"You alright?" It was Carlos.

Jay stood there stunned. Carlos had come in after him.

"Jay? Let me see your arm, it looks bad." Carlos declared, pulling him to a lumpy mattress on the floor. From a small box in the corner Carlos retrieved some type of disinfectant he had luckily come across in trade at the docks, some bandages and a small tattered towel.

Jay still stared off into the distance. Worried, Carlos snapped his fingers in front of Jay's face hoping to get some sort of reaction. He didn't get one. He tried again. Still nothing. 'Shock must have finally set in.'

Carlos took Jay's face into his hands, caressing his cheeks lightly. "Come on Jay, come back to me." Still no reaction. Carlos pulled Jay closer to him before capturing the older teens lips with his own.

Still no reaction. 'Dalmations'

Carlos weaved his fingers into Jay's long dark tresses, pulling lightly, deepening the kiss with a quick nibble to Jay's lower lip.

Jay moaned, Carlos silently cheered, finally a response. The younger boy went to move back only to have his own lips chased after. He was pulled into Jay's lap, held in a tight embrace and had his breath stolen from him.

Carlo extracted his lips from Jay's, gasping for air. "Back with me now?"

Dazed and still slightly confused Jay looked around the room taking notice of everything in sight. "Where are we?" Next to them was an ironing board and a wash-basin, along with a vanity table that held dozens of white-and-black wigs.

Carlos looked embarrassed, looking down at the lumpy mattress. That's when it hit Jay, this was the younger De Vil's bedroom. "Oh."

"It's home." Carlos replied. "Now let me see that arm..."

 **END**


End file.
